1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to safety interlock systems for pressure vessels and particularly to such systems which are operable with mechanisms for latching a lid to a pressure vessel and for preventing release of the latching mechanism while potentially hazardous pressure conditions exist within the vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,485,936 and 4,498,695 issued respectively to Warren A. Pardo et al and Warren A. Pardo. Pressure vessels such as are known in the prior art invariably include a lid which allows access to the interior of a pressure vessel. Such lids must be sealed on closure of the vessel and positively latched by a mechanism which preferably allows ready opening and closure of the lid with a minimum of effort. A common environment in which pressure vessels are used relates to the cooking of foods under pressure, such devices typically being referred to as pressure cookers or pressure friers. In this use environment, it is sometimes necessary to tighten a lid on a pressure vessel in order to better seat the lid. Tightening may be necessary during a cooking cycle. Accordingly, the present invention provides a latching mechanism useful for securing a lid to a pressure vessel and which facilitates tightening of the lid to the pressure vessel.